


We Are Not Poets [PODFIC]

by read by Khashana (Khashana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astrophysicist Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Engineer Dean, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, School Reunion, Stanford University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana
Summary: Dean Winchester was happy to leave the pain of high school behind and move to California to be with his best friend, Cas Novak. Ten years later, the past is dredged up again when he receives an invitation to his high school reunion. He's reluctant to attend because, while he's been successful in many areas of his life, he's yet to settle down with a romantic partner. Cas offers to attend with him, and after they are mistaken for a couple multiple times, suggests that they could pretend to be a couple for the reunion. Dean is only too happy to agree. During their week in their hometown, a series of events pushes both Dean and Cas to closely examine the feelings they've pushed aside for years.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14
Collections: Destiel Podfics





	We Are Not Poets [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are Not Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232062) by [followyourenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followyourenergy/pseuds/followyourenergy). 



> This is a call out for myself. I asked permission to podfic this in SEPTEMBER 2019 and here I am posting it 1.4 years later. I have no excuse.

Come listen on my site [here](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/we-are-not-poets/)


End file.
